Arthur Rolfe (Abt 1880-Aft 1881)
__TOC__ Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: Abt at Sandwich, Kent, England, United Kingdom * Died: Aft probably at Chatham Kent, England Parents * Father: Charles George Rolfe 6 May 1850, at home, New Street, Sandwich, Kent, England. christened: 8 Aug 1858 at St Mary's, Sandwich, Kent, England. Married Frances: 1 Nov 1874 at St Clements Church, Sandwich, Kent, England. Died: 12 Jun 1917 at Dover, Kent, England. Buried in: Dover, Kent, England * Mother: Frances Merab Cramp Born: 20 May 1848 in Folkestone, Kent, England. Christened: 28 Jun 1848 at Church of St Mary, Folkestone, Kent, England. Married Charles: 1 Nov 1874 at St Clements Church, Sandwich, Kent, England. Died: Medway, Kent, England. Buried in: Dover, Kent, England. Siblings * Sibling: Mary Ann Rolfe born 22 Jul 1875 in Buckland, Sandwich, Kent, England. Died 7 Dec 1883 in Dover, Kent, England of scarlet fever. * Sibling: George Rolfe Born 5 May 1878 in Dover, Kent, England. Mar 1955 in Buckland Hospital, Dover, Kent, England. Married: Elizabeth Ann Groombridge in 1898 at Buckland (Near Dover), Kent, England. * Elizabeth Ann Groombridge born 1879 in Dover, Kent England. Died: 1947 in Dover, Kent, England. * Their Children: * Albert George Rolfe born: 26 Aug 1899 in Dover Kent England. Died 5 Nov 1966 in Barham Kent England. Cremated in Barham Kent England 1966. Married: Hilda Ivy Horton 30 Jun 1931 at Church of St Mary the Virgin, Eastry, Kent, England. * Hilda Ivy Horton born 22 Sep 1905 in Eastry, Kent, England. Died 28 Feb 1963 at Canterbury, Kent, England. Cremated in Barham, Kent, England 1963. * Children of Hilda and Albert: * John Albert Rolfe born 13 Feb 1932 in Eastry Kent England. Married Iris M James in Sep 1955 at Thanet, Kent England. Died 28 Dec 1993 in Pilgrim's Hospice, Margate Kent England. Cremated Barham Crematorium, Barham, Kent, England 1993. * Beatrice Evelyn Rolfe born 1934. * Vera Elizabeth Rolfe born 1940. * Eileen Edna Rolfe born 1943. * Alice Elizabeth Rolfe born 23 Sep 1902 in Dover Kent England. Died Dec 1996 in Chatham, Kent, England. Married Dec 1925, Dover, Kent, England to James H Shopland born abt 1900 in Kent, England. Their Children: * Nancy E Shopland born 1926 * Mabel Shopland * Molly Shopland * Edith Annie Rolfe born 11 Feb 1905 in Dover Kent England. Died 1 Aug 1958 in Chatham, Kent, England. Married 1 Jan 1927, Buckland Church, Dover, Kent, England to Edward Alexandra Gilmore born 1 Aug 1903 in Armagh, Armagh, Northern Ireland. Died 7 Apr 1967 in Chatham, Kent, England. Their children: * Albert Edward Gilmore born 20 Dec 1927 at 4 Oswald Place, Dover, Kent, England. * James Gilmore born 30 Jan 1931 at 6 Beaconsfield Road, Dover, Kent, England. Died 23 Nov 2005. * Patricia Edith Gilmore born 30 Mar 1933 at 6 Beaconsfield Road, Dover, Kent, England. * Elizabeth Ann Gilmore born 8 Aug 1937 in 47 Oswald Road, Dover, Kent, England. Died 24 Apr 1965. Married 27 Oct 1962 to Barry Raymond Macquillen born 14 Sep 1933. * Edward Alexandra Gilmore born 8 Aug 1937 in 47 Oswald Road, Dover, Kent, England. * George Frederick Rolfe born 24 Feb 1913 in Dover Kent England. Died 11 Feb 1999 in Kent, England. Married Louisa Their daughter: * Anne E Rolfe married Malcolm Arthur Bates * Alice Elizabeth Rolfe * Sibling: Arthur Rolfe born 21 Sep 1879 in Sandwich, Kent, England. Died 1948 in Chatham Kent, England. Married 29 Aug 1908 in Chatham, Kent, England to * Elizabeth Alice Tanner * Sibling: Elizabeth Frances (Fanny) Rolfe Born: 19 Sep 1883, Buckland, Dover, Kent, England. Died: 18 Oct 1939 in Dover, Kent, England. Married: * Ernest Edward Pilcher, born 1852 in Ramsgate, Kent, United Kingdom. Died: 1917 in Transvaal, South Africa. They married: 18 Sep 1908 in Dover, Kent, England. * Their Children: * Francis Edwin Pilcher. * Robert Pilcher 1909-1909. * Ernest Albert Pilcher, born in Dover, Kent, England. Died: 3 Aug 1925 in Kensington, Transvaal, South Africa. * Charles Edward Pilcher, born 13 Dec 1910 in Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa. Married Freda Wright on 8 Mar 1933. Died: 2 Jan 2001 in Bulawayo. * Their children: * Jennifer Pilcher born 1956. Married Kurt Stern. * Keith Pilcher born 1939. Died Jan 1994 in New Zealand. * Sibling: John Rolfe Born abt 1874 in Kent England. Died Oct 1874 in Kent, England. Buried 24 Oct 1874 in Kent, England. * Sibling: Annie Merab Salome Rolfe born 29 Jun 1890 at 28 Union Road Buckland, Dover, Kent, England. Died 10 Nov 1966 in Royal Adelaide Hospital, Adelaide South Australia. Travelled on the SS Bendigo from London, England, 17 Dec 1925 to Melbourne, Australia with spouse, Charles William Williams and their children. * Spouse 1: Ian Taylor born 1886. Their child: * Annie Merab Rolfe Taylor born 17 Dec 1915 at 4 Lorne Road, Dover Kent England. Died 10 Jun 2006 at Ballarat Base Hospital, Ballarat Victoria Australia. Ashes buried 15 Jun 2006 at Creswick Cemetery (Lawn Section). Married Edward Victor Thomas born 17 Aug 1906 in Footscray, Victoria, Australia. Died 7 Sep 1988 in Creswick, Victoria, Australia. * Spouse 2: Charles William Williams born 23 Jan 1896 in Folkestone, Kent, England. Died 1 Mar 1972 in Creswick Victoria Australia. * Their children: Charles Eric Llewelyn Williams born 6 Nov 1922 in Dover Kent England. Died Sep 1973 in Adelaide South Australia. Buried Dudley Park Cemetery, South Australia, Australia. * Mary Beatrice Williams born 29 Jan 1924 in Dover Kent England. Died 17 Jun 1980 in Moonta South Australia. Married 18 Jul 1953 in Adelaide South Australia to Ronald George Robins born 24 Aug 1919 in Prospect, South Australia, Australia. Died 26 Oct 2007 in Hahndorf South Australia. Spouses Elizabeth Alice Tanner Jul 1881 Rochester, Kent, England. Married 29 Aug 1908 in Chatham, Kent, England Offspring Harry George Rolfe 9 Jul 1909 Dover Kent England Died: Apr 1996 Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, England. Married: Rose Elizabeth H Woollett Born: Dec 1908 in Kent, England Doris Elizabeth Rolfe Jun 1912 Chatham, Kent, England Died: Chatham, Kent, England Olive Maud Rolfe Sep 1914 Chatham, Kent, England Died: Mar 1919 Medway, Kent, England Biography Birth: Date:Abt 1880 Location:at Sandwich, Kent, England, United Kingdom Death: Date:Aft 1881 Location:probably at England Event: Living - Old Deal Road, Sandwich St Clement Date:1881 Location:at Sandwich, Kent, England, United Kingdom Contributors Yewenyi Sources # RG11 0994 / 5 Page 4 1881 Census Returns - UK 3 Apr 1881 Category:Non-SMW people articles